Fear
by Skitz
Summary: Mimi leaves Odaiba when she's 10 to move to New York. She returns 7 years later and ignores everyone, no one figures out it's her, except one....
1. I know it's you

Everyone's got his or her own dreams. They want to be something, own something or accomplish something. My dream is to be a writer. Of course, if I tell anyone else that, that would laugh. You see they don't find me to be smart they just see my beauty. That's not what I want. So I am secretly starting this journal in hopes that one day, my dreams will come true.  
My name is Mimi Tachikawa. I just moved to Odaiba, Japan. Of course, I lived there before for years, and I had a lot of friends. My parents decided to uproot me, and off we went to New York, in the United States. I quickly became "Miss Popular" over there. I've lived there for years. I haven't been to Odaiba since I was 10. Now I'm 17 and it's time to return, or so my parents have said.  
I stepped into my new house, a large mansion type place. There were 3 floors, and with a grin, my parents told me the top floor was all mine. The attic belonged to me. I trudged up the stairs to the door of my new room. I sighed and slid it open to find a wondrous place full of so much potential. It was like what you would call an apartment I suppose. My jaw dropped as I gazed into each part of the floor. I had a kitchen area, a bathroom complete with a large tub, a large bedroom, and a living area w/a beautiful bay window.  
All my furniture had already been brought up and arranged. It just looked so wonderful; maybe moving back wouldn't be so bad after all. I collapsed on the new pink couch and drifted off.  
I woke the next morning at 7:30. My mother was standing over me, shaking me slightly. "Darling, you have to get up, or you'll be late for school."  
I nodded, and walked into my bedroom. I took the first look at my uniform. It was a green kilt, white dress shirt, green knee high socks and a green tie. My first thoughts were basically on how ugly a green it was, but then decided I could make it work. I pulled on the kilt, then took some safety pins and shortened it. Then I put on the dress shirt and tied it in a knot so it showed off my stomach. I put the tie on so it hung loosely around my neck. After I put my socks and dress shoes on, I picked up a green coloured scrunchie that matched the uniform green.  
She put her hair up into a loose ponytail, and looked herself over in the mirror. 'Another day.' she thought to herself as she put the finishing touch lip-gloss on. Smiling to herself, she closed the door to her room and bounced down the stairs. "Bye Momma! Bye Daddy! I'll see you later!"  
I sat down in my new Black Jaguar convertible and raced off toward school. I put on my techno CD and blared it as a sped down the roads.  
I won't bore you with the details of my arrival, but I'll just say I got plenty of looks, whistles and whispers, nothing new.  
I found my class easily and slid into a seat at the very back corner, just as the bell rang and people filed in. Even there I was getting looks, and I can tell you, that it was getting rather tiring.  
"Hello class!" a middle aged plump man said as he waddled into the classroom. His name was Mr. Panquin also know as Mr. Penguin. "We have a new student today, Mimi, so I hope you'll all treat her well." The teacher kept talking, but everyone kept looking at me. I blushed slightly and gazed off into space, wishing class would end.  
The class ended and I rushed out to find my next class. 'Just this class then lunch.' I thought to myself as I found my classroom. 'Oh how I can't wait'.  
Class finally ended and I left the classroom as soon as I possibly could again. I didn't really want to go to the caf because everyone would be staring again. I couldn't take that, so I darted out one of the doors and looked around for a place to sit and eat. I spotted a couple of trees that looked like the ideal spot so I quickly headed of towards them.  
As I got nearer, I noticed that a large part of the tree was taken. A large group a people of a variety of ages sat around laughing and talking. The suddenly stopped as I walked by and sat as far away form them as the trees would allow, and I pulled out my notebook to write in.  
The whispers started, and I could hear them say that I was that new girl that ignored everyone. Just then the whispers stopped as 2 sets of feet appeared in front of me.  
"Hello! You must be new!" one of the pairs of feet said.  
"You can come sit with us, so you won't have to be lonely all the way over here." The second pair said.  
I looked up and almost fell back with surprise and recognition. The two pairs of feet were people I called my friends before I moved to New York.  
"My name is Sora Takenouchi," a petite tomboy with auburn hair stated. "And this is Hikari Kamiya" Sora said, pointing to a young women with brown hair.  
"And you are?" Hikari asked politely.  
"Leaving" I said, almost reluctantly as I stood up and began to walk away. I didn't really want to, but I had made a promise that I wasn't break. I made a mistake, however. When I walked away, I took a look back at the group, and felt a dull ache in my chest that almost made me run back. I knew almost all of them, and known of them seemed to recognize me. One of the guys kept staring at me intensely, and I looked away out of shame.  
Most of that group in my last 2 classes, so I was constantly avoiding everyone's gaze more then normal. When class ended, I left in a hurry and moved quickly to my car. I finally reached home and breathed out a sigh of relief.  
Saying a quick hello to my parents, I trudged up the stairs and flopped down in front of my computer, and logged onto MSN. I had everyone on there, from both Odaiba and New York. Only two people were online, Sora and Yamato Ishida.  
  
PiNk_SiNcErItY has been added to the conversation  
  
LoVe_BuG: Hey Hey! PiNk_SiNcErItY: Hey Sora! RoCkEr: Hello Mimi. Isn't u on L8? PiNk_SiNcErItY: huh? LoVe_BuG: isn't it like 2 in the morning there? PiNk_SiNcErItY: oh yah, it is. I didn't realize how late it is. LoVe_BuG: how long you on for? PiNk_SiNcErItY: awhile LoVe_BuG: cool, so I can tell u bout d biggest b*tch ever 2day RoCkEr: yah, she was  
LoVe_BuG: totally snuffed us. I mean we were nice enuff 2 come up &  
talk 2 her, even after all d rumours flyin round d skool bout her PiNk_SiNcErItY: wow. she sounds mean. But mayb she gots her reasons?  
LoVe_BuG: I doubt it! Well I gots to jet! I b goin 2 the park 2 play  
some 1 on 1! Chow! RoCkEr: c'ya PiNk_SiNcErItY: bye bye!  
  
LoVe_BuG has left the convo  
  
RoCkEr: if you don't want them all to know, I won't tell them PiNk_SiNcErItY: wat u talking bout? RoCkEr: Meemz. y were u bein so mean 2 every1? PiNk_SiNcErItY: I got no clu wat u blabbin on bout hun  
RoCkEr: y didn't u tell us u were back in Odaiba? Then was majorly  
rude to every1 PiNk_SiNcErItY: how. how'd u kno? RoCkEr: meet w/ me & I'll xplain PiNk_SiNcErItY: can u come here? Tmrw after skool? RoCkEr: I suppose I cud PiNk_SiNcErItY: I'll e-mail d directions 2 yah. I gotsta go. Bye bye! RoCkEr: c'ya Meemz  
PiNk_SiNcErItY: matt. can u keep this 2 urself? I really do have my  
reasons. plz? RoCkEr: np! Theez lipz r sealed ( PiNk_SiNcErItY: thx M! *Muah*  
  
PiNk_PrInCeSs has signed off  
  
I stared shaking at her computer screen. 'How did he find out? I was totally careful?' Thoughts plagued my mind as I made myself a quick sandwich and flopped down on my bed. As I slowly slipped into the unconscious, memories from when I left Odaiba floated into my mind.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"I'm. I'm." a younger, 10 year old me stuttered.  
"Spit it out already Pinky!" a young boy with unruly brown hair stated.  
"Cut it out Tai! She's obviously upset!" a younger blonde cutie snapped.  
"But out Matt! I don't need to listen to you!" Tai yelled back.  
Tai and Matt started bickering while everyone else watched hopelessly. This was nothing new to any of them. Matt and Tai always fought.  
"I'm moving." I whispered, trying desperately to hold back my tears. Only Sora heard me say it.  
"What?!" she screeched, getting everyone's attention and even stopping Matt and Tai from fighting.  
"I said I'm moving. To New York. It's in the U.S and really far from here and I'm gunna miss you guys!" I cried out, letting the tears slip down my distraught face.  
Nobody dared to move, or dared to even breathe. Only the sounds of my sobs were heard. Suddenly more joined in and Everyone was crying. I didn't want to see them upset, so I said goodbye and ran off.  
I was suddenly pulled to a complete stop as a pair of arms encircled me. I screamed, but was silenced as I looked up and saw Matt. He planted a light kiss on my lips and blushed "Never forget me Meems. Never forget your friends here."  
He then dashed off, leaving me standing there, my fingers lightly touching where his lips lay moments before. "Damn you Matt! You had to make leaving even harder. But I can't keep that promise. I will have to try to forget you all, to make the pain less. Goodbye Matt, goodbye everyone. Goodbye Odaiba."  
  
*End flashback* 


	2. The meeting

Hey hey! Umm. k, this chapter may be a lil short, but I figured I'd cut it off there so I can figure out what to do next. I'm trying not to make it go so fast. I have a tendency to do that. hehe. well I hope yah enjoy. Yes this is a Mimato. And yah. enjoy. Oh yah. for those who don't like the Mimato coupling, deal. Jeez. I don't wanna be getting flames for the coupling I chose. I'm writing not you. I can pick whatever characters I want to write this. Just cuz it's not what originally happened in the show or what you want, doesn't mean you have to flame me for it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the digimon characters.  
  
School was a blur. I don't really remember how I managed to get through all the classes, but I did. I was so preoccupied with meeting Matt that I managed to walk right into my old friends. Matt was among them.  
"Hey watch it!" I snapped, trying to keep from staring.  
"You walked into us!" A boy with unruly brown hair who could only be Taichi retorted.  
"Whatever guys. Who cares, just cool it." Matt tried to reason.  
"Sure, whatever. I've got places to be." I responded, before tearing off to my car. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I was sitting down. Emotions ran through me, and I only barely managed to hold them back.  
'This is going to be just a little bit tougher then I imagined' I sighed to myself before racing home.  
I leapt out of my car as soon as I hit the driveway. I hurried upstairs and started to make some food when I realized that I hadn't given Matt the directions to my place.  
'Yes! I don't have to see him! Woo Hoo' I thought as I started dancing around the kitchen.  
Just then I heard a knock at my door. I danced over and opened the door. There stood Matt watching me as I swayed my hips to the imaginary music. I realized he was staring and it suddenly hit me who it was.  
"Matt!" I screeched, stumbling backwards a bit. He was no longer in the uniform. Instead he had on a pair of black jeans and a white tee complete with a black leather jacket.  
"Hey Meems. Surprised to see me or something?" He chuckled, walking in the room."  
At first I couldn't put two words together. I was totally flabbergasted. I couldn't believe that this gorgeous hunk in front of me was Yamato Ishida, the same Yamato Ishida that I grew up with as a kid.  
"How. How. did you find me?" I finally stuttered.  
"Simply followed you from the school. Saw where you stopped at, grabbed some gas and changed then headed back here. You're rents let me in. They're still sweet and protective of yah. I could tell they didn't recognize me." Matt stated, shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing.  
"Wow." I responded, and then mentally smacked myself for my obvious stupidity. "Oh shoot! I'm still in uniform. I'm gunna quickly change. You mind?"  
"Not at all." He replied, sitting down on the couch. "Take your time."  
I nodded and dashed off to my room. I quickly threw off my uniform and pulled out a pair of baby blue fuzzy drawstring pants and a white sports bra with a baby blue zipper hoody. I fixed my hair and went to put on some lip-gloss when I caught myself. 'This is Matt!' I chided myself 'He's one of the ones you don't wanna see. Why are you making yourself look good for him?' I sighed as I put on the lip-gloss anyways. It can't hurt to look good.  
I walked out of my room and entered the kitchen area. You could see into the living room, so I tried to politely make conversation.  
"So. how have you been?"  
"Oh I've been okay I guess. Yourself?"  
"Umm. I've been. getting by."  
He nodded, and gazed around the room. I finished up with making the food and brought it into the living room and sat down beside him.  
He looked at the food a little worried. I caught that look and I laughed. I couldn't help it. He looked at me startled.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"Because of your face. I'm not gunna poison you. I know how to cook. That's just some lasagne. My own recipe."  
Matt turned even greener. "Meems. no offence but your last recipe made Tai sick, and he eats everything."  
I laughed even harder. "I remember that. You all still acted like you liked it. But that was then. I have 7 years more experience under my belt. I took classes. I'm better, I swear!"  
He nodded, and picked up a fork. He took a piece and gazed at it, before slowly bringing it to his mouth. He chewed slowly, his eyes scrunched up as if he was expecting the worst. He swallowed, unscrunching his face into a surprised look. "That's amazing!"  
"Thanks, I do try." I blushed, before gathering some courage as I watched him scarf down the food. "Matt. how did you figure out it was me?"  
Matt stopped eating and looked up. He just stared into my eyes for a moment before he shrugged. "I just knew it was. I think what really gave it away was when Sora & Kari tried to get you to come sit with us. When you looked up, I saw the recognition in your eyes, clouded by pain. I knew I knew you then, but I just couldn't place who you were. When you walked though, you looked back. I saw the longing, and I caught your eye, and I just knew. You were still Mimi, even though you changed."  
I just nodded, and stared at the ground.  
"Mimi. why don't you want to hang with us?"  
"I. I just don't fit in with you guys anymore. I have a new life."  
Matt gazed around the room, and saw the pictures that lined the walls and tables. "If that's so, why do you still have all the pictures everywhere, from when we were young?"  
I glanced around and noticed just how many pictures I had of all my old friends. I only had a couple from New York. "It's complicated." I finally managed to say.  
"Explain it then." Matt persisted.  
I shook my head. "Maybe someday. but not today. Listen Matt, you can't tell anyone else about seeing me ok? Please?"  
"Why don't you want them to know?"  
" I have my reasons. Just promise me?"  
"Can I still come see you then? I mean having no friends must be lonely."  
I sighed defeated. "Alright, but you still can't tell anyone who you're going to see or anything. Deal?"  
He grinned broadly. "Deal." 


	3. I love you too

I know I put this chap up fast, but that's cuz it was done and i wanna keep writing. I haven't been able to do that for awhile. Writer's block! LoL. Umm.. yah. There will be more after this, and enjoy!  
  
Weeks passed and Matt and I only saw more of each other. Almost every night after school was out Matt showed up at my place and spent the night just talking with me and laughing. To everyone else, I was still anti-social, even to Matt.  
It became increasingly harder for me to hide the fact that Matt and I were friends. The only reason I still did was because of my personal reasons. I still hadn't told Matt, and he understood. I could tell he was becoming impatient however, at what he believed to be lack of trust in him. That wasn't it though. I just wasn't ready.  
I wasn't the only one having trouble keeping a secret who I was. According to Matt, the group was suspicious that something was going on that he wasn't telling them. I don't know how much longer we can keep the secret.  
  
"Matt, we wanted to talk to you" Tai said, walking up beside Matt.  
"Sorry guys, I'm in a hurry." Matt stated calmly.  
"You're always in a hurry these days." Sora replied, walking on the other side of him.  
"So what?" Matt snapped.  
"Where do you go?" A younger version of Matt asked. It was Takeru, or Tk, Matt's little brother.  
"Places. What does it matter?"  
"Well, we don't see you at all anymore." A short guy with brown spiky hair named Izzy retorted.  
"That's not true." Matt tried to defend, but was cut off by a blue haired boy named Joe.  
"It is. And we want to know where it is you go. What's her name?"  
"There is no her! It's my business what I do in my time. Just get off my back will yah? You don't have to be in every inch of my life! God, just back off for a bit will yah?" Matt shouted, before charging off towards his bike.  
"He's up to something. We just got to find out what." TK shook his head, before turning with the others and marching off.  
  
Matt lay sprawled out on my couch fast asleep. It was almost midnight and he had come over after a run in with the group. He had been stressed out, so I just ordered some pizza and we watched a movie, during which he passed out. I couldn't bear to wake him, so I let him sleep. As I pulled a blanket over him, I silently thanked God for sending me Matt.  
Smiling, I crept off to my room and lay down on my bed, drifting into a peaceful sleep.  
I didn't move until my alarm went off at 7 the next morning. I got myself showered, and pulled on a robe before I walked over to where Matt lay sleeping.  
"Hey, Matt, wake up! Unless you wanna be later for school get a move on."  
He shook his head slightly, and mumbled with out opening his eyes. "School, what are you talking about. That's not until tomorrow."  
"I got news for you buddy, it is tomorrow."  
"What?!" he shouted, jumping up. He got his first look at me and his jaw dropped at the sight of me in a just a robe. I laughed, and pushed his jaw up shoving him towards the bathroom. "Get ready, we have to jet, and get there at separate times! So move!" "Yes sir!" he laughed, before grabbing his bag to get ready. Matt left 2 minutes before me. I sat in my driveway timing it so no one would get suspicious if we showed up at the same time. As I waited, I smiled thinking of how cute he looked when he was sleeping. Then, another thought occurred to me. I was falling for him! 'Idiot! You can't fall for him! It's not right! Mimi! Nothing will happen. Come on girl, pretend like nothings different.' I chided myself, but it was no use. I knew I fell for him, and I fell hard, but my heart and my brain said 2 very different things. My brain was reminding me over and over that I shouldn't have seen him in the first place. I should have stayed away. I knew I should have, but it's all should haves, could haves would haves. It was too late. 'I'll ignore it.' I decided firmly, before driving off. One thought managed to tickle the back of my mind 'But for how long? You can't ignore it forever. The heart wants what it wants, no getting around it.' I pulled into the parking lot of the school, and spotted Matt talking with the group of people who used to be my friends many years ago. I longed to go see them, to be apart of that group. I wanted to be in matt's arms laughing at the latest gossip. I knew I couldn't though. I shook my head and walked away, preparing for another long day. Weeks passed still and the internal battle became worse. I was being torn up inside and despite all that I tried Matt still noticed it. "Meems, what's up with you? You're preoccupied lately. Withdrawn." "Nothing Matt, don't worry bout it" Suddenly Matt snapped. "Mimi, listen. I love being your friend, but you keep withdrawing from me like you do everyone else. I just want to be let in! Please Mimi!" I sighed deeply. I knew it was going to happen one day, but I just didn't want that one day to be now. "Matt." "Fine Mimi. Then I'm outta here. You don't wanna let me in, don't. But I'm not going to stick around with someone who doesn't care." I knew I was caught. I just couldn't let him leave, but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't form the words. He grabbed his jacket, but stopped at the door. I had followed him silently. "You know Mimi, I fell in love with you. I just can't stay around here knowing that you won't let me in. I had hope that you would, but I've risked a lot by keeping you a secret to everyone. I just won't do it anymore. See yah Mimi" I watched him walk out and I only managed to whisper "Matt" 1 week passed and I knew he was serious about not coming around anymore. I saw him glance my way in the hall, but turn away once he caught my eye. "So Matt, you don't have places to go anymore I take it. You've been around us a lot more nowadays." Tai said one day at lunch. "You're point being?" Matt snapped irritably. "Why don't you?" Sora asked. "Do I have to explain myself?" Matt retorted, clearly annoyed. "Calm down. They didn't mean anything by it. Jeez, what's gotten into you lately big bro?" TK wished his brother would just tell them, but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Matt just grunted, looking at the ground. My picture plagued his mind, all thoughts concentrated on me. A few more days passed, and I lay tossing and turning in my bed. Matt had dropped a note in my car that day.  
  
Meems, I know you don't wanna tell me, and I feel bad resorting to this. but I just want you to trust me. I meant what I said that day at your place. I do love you.  
Yamato  
  
I just can't get it out of my head. He loved me, and I was being such a chicken by not telling him. I knew I could trust him, I was just so afraid. I didn't know what to do. Finally I fell into a restless sleep. I guess you could say I finally came to my senses the next day. It was after school, and I was walking to my car when I saw Matt standing with the group, like always. Something in me just snapped and I suddenly knew my heart had won. I dumped my books in my car and started walking towards them. I called out his name, and he turned. I had a huge grin on my face as I ran and jumped on him, hooking my legs around his waist. I just looked into his eyes for a moment before I kissed him passionately in front of everyone. When I came up for air, I whispered, "I love you too," receiving a bigger grin from him. 


	4. Fear explained

Umm. I hope I haven't been confusing anyone bout the point of view! It's all in Mimi's perspective. Umm. there are spots where it's matt with the others and no mimi so it's like it's in 3rd person. Also I realise I messed up in chap 1 and I apologize! So this is the chap. hope you enjoy!  
  
"Ahem" Someone coughed, and we just realized the crowd that we had watching us. I then remember the fact that I was the anti-social bitch that had shown no sign of caring for anyone. Matt looked at me, and I jumped down before nodding to him. "You sure?" he asked me. I just nodded again, realizing what this was going to do. "Umm. everyone. this is my girlfriend. She's who I've been going to see for the last while." They all just continued to gape until Kari asked, "Does your girlfriend have a name?" Matt went to speak, but I cut him off. "My name you already know." They all just looked puzzled, so I continued. "I want to apologize in advance, cause I know you'll all freak. I know I've been the biggest bitch imaginable, but I have my reasons. My name is Mimi Tachikawa."  
Let's just say there was plenty of shock and not too much happiness. That much was evident. I just knew that the bitching was soon to come. Boy was I right.  
Sora walked up to me and slapped me. "Bitch!" she snarled.  
"Sora!" Matt exclaimed angrily.  
"No, Matt. I deserved that." I said solemnly, staring straight into her eyes.  
"Damn right you did! How could you ignore us and treat us like shit like that! We're your friends! You've become just a big bitch!" Sora ranted. Tai reached out and touched her arm, but she shrugged him off and continued. "Don't Tai. God, to think I called you a friend. You're nothing but a whore."  
I just shook my head sadly, before turning to Matt and whispering in his ear "Meet me later." I then walked away slowly, the tears falling quietly.  
As soon as I was out of sight, Matt turned to the group.  
"MATT! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US SHE WAS BACK!" Sora screamed menacingly.  
"How dare I. how dare I? Dude, she was AFRAID of telling you guys. She didn't want you to know at all. But I told her that you know, or I leave. She proved me right there I guess. She kept telling me you wouldn't understand. I put my love for her on the line, and damn it, you guys fucking scream at her for it. Won't even hear her out. I can't believe you guys, especially you Sora. You're supposed to posses love, but you showed nothing but hate. The rest of you just stood by while Sora ranted on. Tai tried once, but he didn't try hard enough. God, I'm disgusted. with the lot of you." With that, Matt ran toward his bike, and raced after me.  
The group of them stood dumbfounded. The scene that happened moments ago slowly processed into their brains.  
"We really screwed up." TK stated, breaking the silence.  
"That we did." Joe agreed with him.  
"I think she deserved it!" Sora huffed angrily.  
"She must have had her reasons though." Izzy argued.  
"Matt was really pissed too." Tai added.  
"Guys, did any of you hear what else he said though?" Kari asked calmly.  
Everyone looked at Kari, wondering what she was going on about. Matt said a lot of things.  
"He said he put his love for her on the line! He said he loves her!" Kari beamed.  
Shock registered on everyone's faces at that bit of information.  
"He's never admitted to loving anyone! It's all been flings. He's serious about her, and we were great enough friends to almost fuck it up for him. He's never done anything but be the greatest most supportive friend to us, and we return the favour but jumping down his girlfriends throat, just because she happened to be a friend of ours 7 years ago! Mimi still remained great friend to us, even when she was in New York. She had her reasons, and I plan to apologize." Kari declared, receiving nods from everyone, even Sora who just grumbled "They better be good reasons!"  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Mimi!" Matt called, stepping onto my floor. He heard muffled sobs from my room, and he ran in finding me curled up in a ball on my head.  
He sat down beside me and hugged me, brushing my hair, while I cried. I was hurt and he understood that. "Don't worry Meems, they'll come around."  
"But. But." I sobbed, but he just hushed me.  
"Meems, you'll have to explain it to them, to me, to everyone. They need to know, and so do I."  
I nodded, knowing that he was right. It was time I explained myself. "Get them over here for 2 o'clock tomorrow. I'll explain it then."  
  
*Next day*  
  
"Woah! Look at this place!" Tai exclaimed, standing on my driveway. Everyone looked up in awe at the large house before them. Ok, ok, I'll admit that the place is big. or rather huge, mansion-like. Most would stop to gape at it, though I don't see why. Then again. it is my house. Tai walked up to the door and knocked, while everyone crowded behind him. A woman in her late thirties to early forties answered. She looked really elegant and you could just tell that she radiated "I'm rich!" "Can I help you?" She asked politely, eyeing the group before her. "Are you selling something?" Tai laughed nervously, before Kari elbowed him in the ribs. "Umm. we're not selling anything." The lady just looked at him strangely, before he continued. "We're here to see Mimi Tachikawa. She invited us over and gave us this address." The lady grinned broadly. "You're Mimi's friends! Well do come in! My daughter must have forgot to tell us that she was having company! Oh well, just head up those stairs darlings. She's the very top floor. It's the pink door, you can't miss it!" They all shook their heads in disbelief as they mounted the stairs. Finally they reached the pink door. Tai knocked cautiously, and Matt opened the door. "Hey guys, come on in." Everyone filed in and Matt showed them to the couches and stuff where they sat down. As they walked, they looked around and noticed all the pictures of younger versions of themselves looking back at them. "Why'd she keep all these pictures?" Joe whispered, voicing the thoughts of everyone. "Because SHE didn't want to give up her past, though I guess SHE didn't realize it then I guess." Everyone looked up to see Mimi wearing what she wore the day Matt came to her place for the first time. (A/N I didn't feel like coming up with a new outfit. My brain's tired. It's like 4 in the morning and I'm trying to think. Not fun! LoL) All the guys gaped at me, considering my attire. I paid no attention to that though. I had other more pressing thoughts on my mind. I stood in front of everyone, and all was quiet for a few minutes before Sora got impatient. "Well, we're all here. So why don't you explain yourself!" She snapped irritably. I nodded my head and smiled weakly. "You're all anxious to know. Of course, I guess I was just trying to prolong it. Umm. I suppose I should start from the beginning, which would be when I left for the States. You all didn't make it that easy for me. First Sora got mad. then everyone was crying. and then Matt. after I ran off." I stopped and blushed at the memory, and Matt was listening intently, but also avoiding everyone's gaze. "What happened after you ran off, that involved my big bro?" TK asked, eyeing his brother with a grin. "He. he hugged me. gave me a light kiss. told me not to forget him. or you guys. I didn't see any of you after that. I left the next day. I got to New York and became popular. Everyone wanted to be my friend. Yet I still felt empty. I mean I had great friends like Nikki and Ashley, but they were not real. And then there was Michael. I thought I was in love. I gave him my. well doesn't matter what I gave him. I found out I was coming back here, and I told them that. the next day I found Ashley and Michael necking in the hall. They already forgot me. I vowed then that I wouldn't let myself be hurt like that again. I had been friends with them for 7 years, I saw I'm moving and bam! I'm forgotten. I kept thinking about you guys. how it would be when I came back. I knew that things would be different. I tried to let you go, and I did so I wouldn't miss home. But somehow when I started to remember you guys. I just saw you as Ashley's and Michael's. Everyone was like that to me. I was hurt I guess. and I figured at the same time. what if I left again? Could I deal with that pain of being cast aside like I was nothing again? Jesus I was messed. I guess I was afraid. to tell you the truth, I feared Matt most. With Michael it was platonic, though I convinced myself otherwise. I told you, even there I felt empty. I knew something was missing. When I saw you all I longed to be with you guys laughing. but I promised myself I wouldn't let myself get hurt. Matt figured out I was the big bad bitch, and I made him swear not to tell anyone. And he made me promise to let him at lest see me, so I did. I guess I hurt myself and all of you more from distancing myself, then from letting myself be with you all. I'm sorry. but fear is a powerful thing. I let it control me." As I finished my story, everyone was silent. I looked at the ground. I was a little shaky. I figured I'd let everyone talk amongst themselves to reach a verdict, so I walked away. Suddenly I had a pair of arms encircle me and spun me around. There was Matt with everyone gathered behind him. He smiled and gave me a light kiss on my forehead. "It's ok Meemz." Some how I knew it was. He just continues staring into my eyes. "You're forgiven. You did as I asked you 7 years ago. You never forgot me. you never forgot us."  
  
The End!!!  
  
I think. well this is the last chapter of this one! Umm. now the question is to write a sequel or not. I'll let the readers decide! LoL! I had tonz of fun writing this. Wow. I actually completed a story. what a glorious day! Sorry. I have a tendency to get bored with what I'm writing. but I've decided that I will finish what I write no matter what. I think I may even finish my other stories that I haven't yet. hehe. so umm.. Tell me what you think of the story and sequel. yes? No? Umm. yah.  
  
Bye Bye!  
  
~Skitz 


End file.
